masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-5 Phalanx
The M-5 Phalanx is a heavy pistol in Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, and pistol in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mass Effect 2 Description Highly accurate and lethal sidearm. Effective against armor; weak against shields and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Predator heavy pistol. The M5 Phalanx is the product of the Alliance's Offensive Handgun Project that developed a close-in weapon to be used on armored or shielded targets with no loss of stopping power in comparison to the soldier's assault rifle. The Phalanx enjoys a ballistics advantage even over most "hand cannons" and features an integral laser sight which is highly visible even in bright lighting conditions. Civilian variants are often purchased by colonists on planets that have particularly dangerous big game animals. Acquisition Available through purchase of the Firepower Pack DLC. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, Tali, Kasumi, Liara and Wilson. E-Mail from the Illusive Man Player Notes Important Notes *The laser sight only appears when aiming the weapon with the left trigger or right mouse button. It has a slight "boot-up" time as opposed to the crosshair, which is instantaneous. This delay is increased when firing from behind cover. *Adverse lighting conditions can also make the beam difficult to see. *The sway of the laser sight is extreme when moving, thus it is highly recommended to fire from behind cover. *The M-5 boasts extraordinary accuracy and damage: **It is an effective all-round weapon, but shines at long range for players without sniper rifle training. **It is great for placing headshots, notably for finishing off an YMIR Mech once its shields are down, or for killing Blood Pack foot soldiers from a distance. *Armor Piercing Ammo or Inferno Ammo are effective ammunition powers for augmenting the M-5's tremendous damage. *Squadmates do not tend to fire this weapon as often as they do with the Carnifex, making the Carnifex a better option for them. *For Shepard, however, this weapon is superior due not only to its superior firepower, but its expanded ammunition reserve (which is not a liability for squadmates). Class Specific Notes *With all upgrades, a critical hit, and Heightened Adrenaline Rush, this weapon can do around 550 damage against armor (Commando or Shock Trooper evolution makes a minor difference) making this pistol very handy in the hands of a Soldier. **Without a critical, it will still do approx. 440 damage. *For an Infiltrator, the Phalanx is a viable alternative for taking down multiple armored targets in rapid succession, without the lengthy reloads of the M-98 Widow or M-92 Mantis. Mass Effect 3 M-5 Phalanx/ME3SP|Single-player M-5 Phalanx/ME3MP|Multiplayer Mass Effect: Andromeda M-5 Phalanx/MEASP|Single-player M-5 Phalanx/MEAMP|MP - M-5 Phalanx M-5 Phalanx/MEAMP M-5 Phalanx Bulwark|MP - M-5 Phalanx Bulwark M-5 Phalanx/MEAMP M-5 Phalanx Concussive|MP - M-5 Phalanx Concussive M-5 Phalanx/MEAMP M-5 Phalanx Siphon|MP - M-5 Phalanx Siphon Trivia *A Phalanx is a tactical formation in which spear- or pike-men form into a rectangle, marching in close formation, with the front ranks interlocking their shields and the rear ranks wielding their weapons over the shields of those in front, allowing more soldiers to be engaged in combat while simultaneously discouraging attacks against the formation, especially by cavalry. The phalanx was most famously employed by the Macedonian armies of Alexander the Great. *BioWare developer Christina Norman nicknames the Phalanx the "dismantler," citing its extreme power and accuracy that allows the player to shoot the legs off every mech in one shot if they choose.Christina Norman's blog Secrets of the Firepower Pack *Despite the in-game text, the pluralization of "Phalanx" is not "Phalanxes," but "Phalanges." *The laser sight on the Phalanx was designed to be both a benefit and a negative compared to a crosshair. While shots fired will hit exactly where the laser dot is aimed, it is more difficult to place the laser dot in the desired location when compared with a crosshair because the beam sways. *The Phalanx does not "collapse" like other weapons do in Mass Effect 2 when unused. This is most visible on squadmates who can use pistols but not SMGs. *The N7 Eagle is a variant on the Phalanx. See also *Heavy Pistols References fr:Pistolet lourd Phalanx Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Category:Weapons